Poświęcenie
by Roxsan Lokidottir
Summary: Loki uwieziony przez Asów po nieudanym napadzie na Nowy Jork zostaje uwolniony. Aby ratować życie i syna - Narfiego godzi się na wzięcie udziału w turnieju czarnej magii.


POŚWIĘCENIE

Cisza. Wszechmogąca cisza. Dookoła ciemność. Nic tu nie było. Tylko on i świadomość tego że zostanie tu na zawsze. Był na progu szaleństwa. On był już szalony. Ciemność, cisza, chłód i nieustający ból jedyne uczucia które mu towarzyszyły. Dlaczego nie mógł być śmiertelny. Ironia losu jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu uważał śmiertelników za istoty niższe od siebie. A teraz? Chciałby się nim stać. Po prostu by zginął. Skończyło by się . Wszystko by się skończyło. Próbował . Tak próbował się zabić i to ile razy ale zawsze jakimś cudem żył . Nie wiedział jak to możliwe. Ale żył . I tak widocznie musiało być. W rzeczywistości był już trupem. Cieniem osoby która kiedyś miałam marzenia, ambicje, ba może nawet jakiś cel w życiu. To wszystko się skończyło. Skończyło się razem z nieudanym atakiem na Nowy York. Skończyło się razem ze śmiercią Frigg. Skończyło się razem z zamknięciem go w tej jaskini z Dziedzicem Jormunganda czyli najbardziej jadowitym wężem w dziewięciu światach. Nie było dnia żebym nie myślał o zemście. Wydawało się że tylko ta myśl ratowała go przed całkowitym szaleństwem. Codziennie plan był inny od dawna nie myślał już o ucieczce ale o zemście. O zemście na Odynie za to co zrobił. Wiedział że pewnego dnia stąd wyjdzie. To musi się zdarzyć a wtedy Odyn pożałuje że zrobił coś takiego. Nagle kropla jadu spłynęła mu na twarz. Nie miał już siły krzyczeć. Zacisnął zęby a po jego ciele przeszedł zimny dreszcz. Do tego nie można się przyzwyczaić. Nigdy. To zawsze oznaczało ból. Nieustający.

Aż w końcu nastał ten dzień. Pierwsze co zobaczył to biel. Oślepiło go światło słoneczne, które wychodziło z zewnątrz. Czyste powietrze. Ach jakże cudowne czyste powietrze. Chociaż nic nadal nie widział to czuł, ktoś wszedł do jaskini. Szybkim ruchem miecza przeciął łańcuchy, które przykuwały go do skały. Upadł na ziemię bezwładnie, nagle poczuł przypływ mocy. Wiedział, że jest to chwilowe, ale wystarczy…wystarczy aby powalić szóstkę, a może nawet więcej strażników. „Ilden" – wrzasnął. Cała jaskinia zajęła się ogniem. Strażnicy spalili się żywcem. On upadł, ogień nie robił mu żadnej krzywdy, ale cała magia go opuściła. Opuściła go tak nagle jak się pojawiła. Upadł bez siły. Przed oczami miał białe plamy. Leżał na posadzce. Nie mógł nawet wykonać najdrobniejszego ruchu. Przymknął oczy.

Kiedy się obudził usłyszał krzyki. Strażnicy. Zerwał się z ziemi i niemal natychmiast z powrotem upadł. Spróbował się powoli podnieść. Udało się. Ostrożnie wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Dwóch strażników. Był za słaby by walczyć, ale… Jego wzrok zwrócił się w stronę węża, a na twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Dziedzic Jormunganda wił się przygnieciony przez jakiś odłamek skalny. Kłamca szybkim ruchem chwycił węża za łeb i ostrożnie odsuną skałę przez pierwsze kilka minut zwierzę usiłowało się uwolnić z żelaznego uścisku, ale potem się uspokoiło. Każdy kto choć raz zagłębił się dalej w asgardzką puszczę wiedział, że zwierzęta tam żyjące myślą i rozumieją. Wąż miał na ciele wypalone runy uniemożliwiające mu wyjście z groty.

\- Posłuchaj przyjacielu, mam dla Ciebie propozycje. – wąż pluną jadem, mało brakowało a Loki po prostu by go upuścił - Zdejmę te runy, ale ty w zamian zajmiesz się tymi strażnikami na zewnątrz, zgadzasz się?

\- Ssssåå – zasyczał wąż. Loki przesunął palcem po grzbiecie węża. Runy zapłonęły zielonym światłem. Kłamca rozluźnił uścisk. Dziedzic Jormunganda – najbardziej jadowity, najszybszy i najniebezpieczniejszy wąż dziewięciu światów. Jedna kropla jego jadu we krwi i koniec. Śmierć przez zatrucie jago jadem trwa co najmniej tydzień jeśli on tego zechce. Jest on jednym z nielicznych węży, które potrafią regulować ilość jadu wstrzykiwanego do organizmu ofiary. Im mniejsza ilość jadu tym bardziej bolesna i powolniejsza śmierć. Kłamca żył tylko dzięki runom, wypalonym na skórze węża. Strażnicy nie mieli żadnych szans dwa szybkie ugryzienia i kilka sekund później nie żyli. Teraz gdyby udało mu się przenieść do swojej komnaty, która była zapewne zamknięta i strzeżona tak dobrze, że nie zauważono by gdyby ktoś pojawił się tam na chwilę. Gdyby się tak dostał mógłby odpocząć i zabrać najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Skupił się i po chwili był w swojej komnacie.

\- „Turniej Potępieńców" trwa przez cztery dni. Jest to jedyny okres kiedy można używać czarnej magii. Początkowo powstał ponieważ czarna magia nie była jeszcze zakazana, a magowie posługujący się tą magią protestowali z powodu dyskryminacji. Zwykle niemieli oni ważniejszych stanowisk w radach czy wojsku ponieważ obawiano się zdrady lub buntu. Czarnoksiężnika, który wygra turniej uwalnia się oraz przywraca się lub nadaje tytuł. Turniej ustanowił jeden z królów który we wcześniejszych czasach rządził wszystkimi dziewięcioma światami i tylko król który będzie rządził wszystkimi światami może to prawo odwołać, a w obecnej sytuacji politycznej jest to raczej nie możliwe. Co pięć lat losuje się krainę która będzie gospodarzem turnieju. Nie wystawieni zawodnika jest wielką hańbą. W tym roku zaszczyt organizowania turnieju przypada Asgardowi.- zakończył nauczyciel.

\- Proszę pana czy Asgard ma już odpowiedniego zawodnika? – zapytał blondynek siedzący blisko nauczyciele. Ten tylko uśmiechną się smutno

\- Nie wiem Askurze.

\- Czy to prawda, że Wszechojciec Odyn chciał uwolnić Kłamcę? – padło kolejne pytanie. Brunet siedzący w głębi obruszył się trochę. Czarodziej omiótł klasę niepewnym spojrzeniem

\- Słyszałem takie teorie, ale muszę przyznać że sam nie wiem czy to prawda, a teraz zdaje się to już koniec. Idźcie już.

Narfi odchylił głowę do tyłu i czekał aż wszyscy wyjdą. Potem podszedł do Ignisa

\- A tak naprawdę to co wiesz? Czy to prawda? – mag uśmiechną się lekko

\- A obiecasz że nikomu nie powiesz?

\- Mogę obiecać, ale wiesz że to może nic nie dać – mrukną chłopak

\- Tak to prawda Odyn chciał uwolnić Lokiego żeby zaproponować mu udział w turnieju tylko, że…

\- Tylko, że…

\- Ymh… twój ojciec uciekł i…i nie za bardzo wiadomo gdzie obecnie się znajduje – ostatnie słowa Ignis wypowiedział szybko i tak samo szybko opuścił pomieszczenie. Zostawiając bruneta samego.

Kroki Narfiego skierowały się do komnaty. Gdy tylko tam doszedł opadł na łóżko. Wtulił się w poduszki. Ciągle ktoś przypominał mu o Kłamcy, o Lokim, o jego ojcu. To było naprawdę męczące. Chciał, bardzo chciał aby uwolniono jego ojca. Kochał go. Ale jednocześnie był w pełni świadomy co zrobił zrobił Loki i że ukaranie go było nieuniknione. Nagle poczuł czyjąś obecność, ktoś usiadł na skraju łóżka. Chłopak otworzył oczy i gdyby nie zakryto mu ust ręką pewnie by krzynką. Narfi rzucił się Lokiemu w ramiona

\- Ten!

\- No już spokojnie – Loki posadził sobie syna na kolanach.

\- Wypuścili cię?

\- Noo… nie do końca

\- Czyli nie zostaniesz na długo – chłopak znów rzucił się na łóżko. – Czyli będziesz musiał uciekać i…i nie będziesz mógł tu zostać – mówił przez łzy – i pewnie…

\- Ciii…cicho może… może zostanę… ale teraz muszę już iść, muszę pomyśleć. Obiecuję ci że jeszcze się zobaczymy w tym tygodniu. – Loki wstał. Był już przy drzwiach kiedy usłyszał ciche westchnienie Narfigo:

\- Jaką wartość ma obietnica w ustach kłamcy? – mag zawrócił i usiadł na łóżku

\- Narfi – chłopak spuścił głowę – Narfi, spójrz na mnie. Czy ja cię kiedykolwiek okłamałem albo nie dotrzymałem obietnicy?

\- Nie – wyszeptał chłopak

\- I zapamiętaj że postaram się nigdy tego nie zrobić, naprawdę muszę iść do zobaczenie- chłopak nie odpowiedział.

\- To szaleństwo!Loki nie możesz. Uciekaj ukryj się gdzieś. Nie wiem uciekaj do Midgardu, albo dalej.

\- Nie rozumiesz Ignis. JA NIE MOGĘ DALEJ UCIEKAĆ.

\- Dlaczego? Po za tym co? Masz zamiar się zgodzić? Pójść do Odyna i powiedzieć że wystartujesz?

\- Nie wiem, naprawdę nie wiem pomyśle. Porozmawiajmy o czym innym. Nie widzieliśmy się przez przeszło dwa lata.

Ignis zaśmiał się gorzko

\- A od kiedy to my rozmawiamy.

\- Przestań – Loki odchylił głowę do tyłu – przestań. Uważam cię za przyjaciela i zawsze tak było. – czarodziej chciał coś powiedzieć ale Loki go wyprzedził

\- Zostałeś nauczycielem?

\- Obiecałem ci że będę miał oko na Narfiego, więc miałem. Zostałem też doradcą.

\- Dzięki. Chwila zostałeś królewskim doradcą. – Ignis kiwną głową. – Posłuchaj, dowiedziałbyś się czego Odyn ode mnie chcę i co daje w zamian.

\- Skąd wiesz, że Odyn ma zamiar dać coś w zamian?

\- Ależ nie jest głupi na pewno wie, że gdyby nie chciał nic zrobić po prostu bym się nie zgodził.

\- Spróbuję, ale nie mogę obiecać że się uda. – Loki tylko się uśmiechną

\- Pójdę już

Ignis wyszedł i od razu skierował się w stronę sali tronowej. Odyn jak zwykle dumny i majestatyczny siedział na swoim złotym tronie. Towarzyszyły mu kruki.

-Panie – skłonił się czarodziej

\- Co cię trapi Ignisie?

\- Mogę mówić wprost?

\- Oczywiście.

\- Chciałbym wiedzieć dlaczego Panie postanowiłeś uwolnić Lokiego. Domyślam się że chodzi o turniej, ale sądzę też że przewidziałeś taką możliwość iż Kłamca się nie zgodzi.

\- Ymh… tak to co mówisz to prawda; zamierzałem uwolnić Kłamcę i złożyć mu pewną propozycję.

\- Mogę wiedzieć jaką?

\- Chciałem go uwolnić i…

\- I wygnać? – prychną doradca

\- Nie zapominaj z kim rozmawiasz!Nie wiem, może bym negocjował, ale teraz nie wiem gdzie jest więc najpewniej nikogo nie wystawimy i Asgard będzie zhańbiony, bo nie mamy żadnego innego czarnego maga, który mógłby się zgodzić. Chcesz wiedzieć coś jeszcze?

\- Nie panie

\- Ignisie wiesz czym grozi zdrada stanu? – po ciele maga przeszedł dreszcz

\- W najlepszym przypadku śmiercią – Odyn kiwną głową

\- Możesz odejść – czarodziej skłonił się i szybkim krokiem zaczął zmierzać do wyjścia. To była wyraźna groźba. Wszechojciec coś podejrzewał i trudno mu było się dziwić.

\- Powiedział, że by negocjował ale na ile jest to prawdą. Nie wiem. Co zamierzasz?

\- Negocjować

\- Słucham!? Dlaczego!?

\- Nie zadawaj głupich pytań. Wiesz dlaczego. Gdybym ja zaczął ci to tłumaczyć na pewno zaczął bym kłamać. Taka jest moja natura i dobrze o tym wiesz i dobrze wiesz dlaczego chcę zostać.

Ignis westchną i opadł na fotel.

\- No dobra. Jak chcesz. Jeśli masz skłonności samobójcze to mnie nic do tego.

\- Uważasz że jak się nie zgodzę to Odyn mnie zabije?

\- Nie chyba, nie to nie w jego stylu. Raczej znów przykuje cię do tej skały.

\- Taaa, być może, ale spróbuje.

\- No dobra – mag wstał z fotela – tylko ja się już w to nie mieszam. Wystarczy mi tego. Odyn już coś podejrzewa.

\- Podejrzewa?

\- Tak groził mi dzisiaj, ale nieważne. Muszę iść.

Złota sala tronowa. Prawie pusta. Świątynia Odyna. Było to jedyne miejsce gdzie mógł spokojnie myśleć. Przychodził tu kiedy nie wiedział co robić, kiedy był bezradny. Właśnie tam skierowały się teraz jego kroki. Chciał być sam wolny od tych wszystkich zadufanych w sobie lordów i hrabiów. Tam gdzie szedł nie mogli go nawiedzać. Rozkazał straży stojącej przed wejściem do złotej Sali aby nikogo nie wpuszczali. W końcu będzie miał spokój. Tak sądził do czasu kiedy jego wzrok nie spoczął na tronie. Siedział tam, a raczej leżał z nogami przerzuconymi przez jedno z oparć nie kto inny jak Loki. Kiedy Kłamca go spostrzegł odezwał się:

\- No proszę, proszę szukałeś mnie, nieprawdaż? – zaczął się powoli podnosić z tronu. Odyn zacisną zęby. Jak on śmie tak do niego mówić. Jak śmie w ogóle tu przebywać.

\- Pamiętaj z kim mówisz synu Laufeya! – Loki skrzywił się lekko.

\- Och…przestań Wszechojcze nie będę odzywał się do ciebie z szacunkiem, bo go dla ciebie nie mam. A ty… ty mnie szukałeś, więc jestem i pytam: czego chcesz? – Kłamca zaczął schodzić powoli po schodach zbliżając się do Odyna. Ale królowi coś tu nie pasowało skoro Loki był wolny to po co tu wrócił? Po co miałby się zgodzić na udział w turnieju?

\- Nie udawaj że nie wiesz dlaczego cię szukam. Ale teraz interesuje mnie czemu wróciłeś? Byłeś wolny. – Loki zaklął w myślach. Po głowie chodziło mu tylko jedna odpowiedź – Narfi, ale nie mógł tego powiedzieć. Gdyby Odyn dowiedział się że chce zostać tylko i wyłącznie ze względu na syna to najpewniej użyłby życie Narfiego jako kartę przetargową.

\- Bo mam taki kaprys. Powinieneś wiedzieć że to akurat jest u mnie normalne – proszę cię stary głupcze uwierz w to – dodał w myślach. Odyn zmienił temat

\- Czego byś żądał za udział w turnieju?

\- Chyba łatwo to zgadnąć : uwolnienia, przywrócenie tytułu i pozwolenia na zostanie w Asgardzie.

\- Dobrze ale bez mojego pozwolenia nie będzie ci można opuszczać granic miasta. – Odyn wyciągną rękę w stronę Lokiego. Kłamca uścisną ją

\- Zgadzam się.


End file.
